


ANK Purple Theme - Fairy Tale [GAME]

by Arlonia, Liligalaxy, Thean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fugitives, M/M, Magic, Multi, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlonia/pseuds/Arlonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liligalaxy/pseuds/Liligalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thean/pseuds/Thean
Summary: A writing game with ANK cast in a fantastical setting. Who knows wherever this story may lead. Hang on tight as things will be going for a hell of a ride.
Relationships: Guy/Riki (Ai no Kusabi), Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Since the explosion, Guy had to make his escape. Almost no one can find him at this point. If being on the run doesn't make him go insane, then isolation with nothing but negative memories will. Evidently, the man's failing to keep it under wraps. Rage, self-loathing, hurt, bitterness build up to a dangerous peak. His remaining hand began to glow an ominous chartreuse. Whatever object was in Guy's path ends up on the receiving end of his wrath. Hysterical screams fill the room as the luminescent blasts fly across the area. After minutes of lashing out, Guy threw his back against the wall. He slid down, collapsing on the floor. Breathing heavily yet shaky as disheveled hair stuck to his face. Distraught sobs filled the air. No more Bison, no more Ceres, and no more Riki. He realized too late that he has no-one, and he is to blame for it all.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge noise woke up Lizzy from her dream. It was a shame, because in this dream, she was a unicorn, and Lizzy loved unicorns. Still, she decided to go and see what was going on in the living room. There, every objects were crashed on the floor, and a grown up she didn’t know was crying here on the floor like a baby. Her parents arrived at this instant and her mother took her by her shoulders while her father yelled at the stranger:

“Who are you? What the hell are you doing in our house?”

The stranger looked at him with wet eyes:

“I… your house? Sorry, I wanted to run away from Tanagura, I didn’t know it was your house…”

“Tana-what? Well, you should continue running because I’m calling the cops!”

The stranger disappeared at the instant, completely panicked. It’s only at this moment Lizzy noticed that one of his arms left. And that his t-shirt looked to be too short for him. Was he a new grown-up who couldn’t go shopping to change clothes or a new fashion she didn’t know about?

Guy run out of the place without thinking. He was miserable because of what he did, but even dead, Riki had clearly taken away his freedom to die or get caught by Tanagura. For the first time from the beginning of all of it, he wondered where he was. Apparently, this was a street, but there was no skyscraper nor misery here. Just small buildings in a style he didn’t even know about with a lot of plants. He had never thought a place like that may exist. It was slightly raining, night time, and old-school lamps were lighting the whole thing. Thought, the man had talked about calling the cops, so he continued running. He had to get out of here, wherever he was. Even if it was odd that he didn’t even recall leaving Amoi.


	3. Chapter 3

He was cold. Worse, he was freezing and the clothes he had stolen from that house weren’t keeping him as warm now that they were soaked with rain. Standing in the middle of the deserted park, Guy took a deep breath and pushed back a strand of wet hair from his face.

_Think guy,_ he told himself, _what do you know?_

Not much, his memory was hazy and his thoughts kept getting jumbled, but one simple truth was now forever inked into his skin: Riki was dead.

He looked down at his only remaining hand: it was still glowing a faint red, like a bloody halo that followed every tremor of his skin.

He needed a place to sleep. He was unfamiliar with his whereabouts, but he hadn’t been brought up in the streets for nothing. He would find somewhere nice and dry to rest and then think about what to do next. Suddenly though he felt his body growing heavy, his mind fumbling with every string of thought.

He followed his feet then, nowhere in particular, along the damp streets of the city when finally he found a nice portico built in heavy stone that had kept a lonely bench from getting wet. He abandoned his body to the cold metal of his new bed and closed his eyes.

He dreamt of Riki, his dark eyes never leaving his. Even in death, he had been beautiful.

“Mister? Hey mister, are you sleepy?”

He woke at the sound of a clear and somewhat familiar voice.

_That can’t be, there are no little girls in…_

He jolted up, suddenly very awake. He was not in Tanagura anymore and he had just slept on a bench for the whole night. He could've been murdered, mugged or worse, but nothing had happened. That fact didn't sit right in his mind. There was no place in Amoi in which someone as defenseless as he had been wouldn't hav been dead by the end of the night. He felt his abdomen with his hand and found it stab-free.

“Mister?” the voice repeated and Guy lifted his eyes to find a little girl dressed in white warm clothes.

His body immediately recoiled at the sight of her hair: they were blond as sunlight, glinting in the pale brightness of the new day.

_She’s just a little girl. She’s no Blondie. I'm not there anymore._

That was the reality of things. First had come the explosion, then the corpse and then that strange red light. Then nothing.

Could that have been a portal… no, better to not speculate without proof.

Right now, he had to deal with something more urgent.

“Hi there” he said, his voice raspy.

“I’m Lizzy” she replied, puffing her cheeks.

“Hi Lizzy, I’m-“

“You are the guy that woke me up last night!” she said, furrowing her little brows “I was having a dream about unicorns. It was not very nice to wake me up”

Guy fought the instinct to immediately fly from the scene and took a look at where he was: exactly where he had begun. Lizzy’s house, the window from where he had intruded, where right across the street. His feet must’ve went in autopilot and walked the only way he knew: back.

And now he had been discovered.

With a deep sigh he bent down to her eye level. She was very petite, her cheeks rosy with the cold and her mouth on the verge of a pout. It was almost comical.

“Well Lizzy, I’m sorry for yesterday but see, I was very cold and needed some clothes. I made too much noise and woke you, I apologize”

Seemingly placated she looked up at him with newfound curiosity:

“You are not from here, are you? My mom knows everybody in town and I’ve never seen you”

A flash: three concrete walls, a ring of red light.

“No, I’m from a place far away” he said, letting his voice trail into melancholy “I thought I’d like to go back but…”

But your love, the only light in that darkness of misery and cruelty, had been taken out. What waited for him in Tanagura? Nothing anymore, if not revenge. Oh, sweet revenge.

“Say Lizzy, are you all alone?”

Surely a child, moreover a girl, couldn’t be left unattended. Was that town a place akin Guardian? But everything was so different around there. People of all ages strolling around, some laughing, some just smiling, and he could hear the faint noise of bird chirping. Building were made of wood and stone with vines and trees all around them like private gardens. Noises of bells and children's voices could be heard amidst the music, coming from every windowsill. It was... almost like a dream.

Was he on another planet? Was he not even on Amoi anymore?

He head began spinning.

“I’m going to the park to play” she said “Today’s Sunday, don’t you know? I don’t have school”

The situation was making less and less sense. But Guy knew that if he needed something, that was a guide.

“Do you want to come with me? We can play hopscotch”

He didn’t know where he was, how he had gotten there, his left hand was now gone, replaced with a sizzling scar, while his right seemed to still burn at the mere thought of his past. His heart ached, his mind ached; he ached all over. But he kept calm, offered the little girl his only hand, and followed her on those new streets the first snowflakes were now painting white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where my mind was going when i was writing this (I'm just now getting over a major writer's block) but here we are. Where is the story going to go? Probably somewhere magical and fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> This month's Discord challenge is Fairy Tale. As you can see from the title. Honestly, I have no idea how to start this off. So, why not pick this up from the very end? This time with a magitech twist. Maybe?


End file.
